


Portraits

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes across some rather "interesting" portraits of Sebastian, must to the latter's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portraits

_**A/N:** This is part of the one-word challenge and the word is "portrait", submitted by fuckingdeliciouss on Tumblr. To my dear readers, if you like this, **please review and rec it!** Also, I post other SeBlaine drabbles that are not seen here on my Tumblr, I'd be honored if you can follow me there, I love to make new friends! I can be found on Tumblr as **" **rykerstrom . tumblr . com** ". **Enjoy!_

* * *

PORTRAIT

Sebastian Smythe was not a fan of Spring Cleaning. He found the whole concept to be absurd and illogical. Why "Spring Cleaning"? If one was going to do some cleaning, shouldn't it be done regularly? If it was something that was seasonal, why must it be Spring? It wasn't as though Spring was the first season of the year. Picking up the garbage bag in exasperation, Sebastian all but stomped his way down the hall.

"Sebastian, is that you?" He could hear Blaine calling from the storage room.

"Who else would it be?" Sebastian was definitely not in the mood to be cheerful right now. This wasn't how he planned on spending the weekend.

Blaine poked his head out from the storage room, an amused smile on his face. "Oh, I don't know. I thought it was a petulant child who wasn't happy with his chores."

"Very funny." Sebastian dropped the garbage bag by the front door. He was about to walk back to their home office to do more tidying up when he heard Blaine again.

"Oh my God!" There was a mixture of awe and surprise in Blaine's voice. "Hot damn!"

_Hot damn?_

Aside from the fact that most people didn't even use that phrase nowadays, the way the words were uttered seemed a bit unusual. Fearing that something had gone horribly wrong, Sebastian turned around on his heels and walked to the storage room, where his boyfriend was looking through an unmarked box.

Something had indeed gone horribly wrong.

"Oh, shit." Sebastian had completely forgotten about the content that box when he moved in last year.

"I didn't know you used to model." Blaine held up a binder which Sebastian recognized as his modeling portfolio.

"You don't really want to look at that." Sebastian made a grab for the binder but Blaine moved it out of his reach. "Come on, Blaine. It's nothing special."

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine motioned for Sebastian to sit down next to him. Seeing that he most likely couldn't change his boyfriend's mind, Sebastian reluctantly complied. "These are great!"

"They're not that great."

Blaine flipped through the portfolio and pointed at one of the photos. It was the one where he was standing with his hands in his pocket and leaning against the wall of an industrial building.

"Is this a fashion shoot?" Blaine sounded absolutely fascinated.

"No, this is a portrait. Most of these are portrait photos." Sebastian flipped to another page and pointed at a photo of him standing alone, wearing a blazer, a pair of slacks, a chunky scarf and no shirt. Sebastian's gaze was casted downward and to the side. With his facial expression and the high contrast used by the photographer, the photo conveyed both an atmosphere of moodiness and edginess. "This one is a fashion photo."

"I don't understand." Blaine looked back and forth amongst the photos. "Don't get me wrong, I think you look great in both, but I think I like the less edgy ones better. They look more you."

"The less edgy ones are portrait shoots," Sebastian tried to explain. "We use those for commercial modeling. The edgy photos aren't meant to be flattering. They're supposed to stand out and make a statement, like fashion."

"Oh. So when did you model?" Blaine continued to look through the pages. With every page that was being turned, Sebastian felt a growing unease at the pit of his stomach. "How come you never told me about it?"

"The Summer of my junior and senior year." Sebastian tried to sound nonchalant. "Modeling is overrated. As hot as some of the male models were, most of them were too stone to get it up. I couldn't be bothered, really."

"Sebastian!" Blaine frowned. "Just how many did you—wait, no, I don't want to know."

"I told you, it's no fun so I didn't bother. Besides ..." Sebastian leaned in closer and whispered in a low voice, hoping to distract Blaine enough so that he could wrest the binder away. "I prefer you anyway. You always remember everything the next morning."

"Okay, stop diverting the subject. Now, back to these photos." Blaine squirmed away and kept flipping through the pages.

"Blaine, trust me. There isn't anything interesting in there." Sebastian tried for the binder again and failed spectacularly. "Didn't you say you want to do Spring Cleaning?"

"No, wait. I want to see the rest of this." Blaine hugged the portfolio to his chest, refusing to let go. It would have been endearing if it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian really didn't want his boyfriend to see the rest of the book.

"Come on, give that back!" He watched with dread when Blaine managed to scramble away from his reach and flipped to the second to last page. Sebastian saw Blaine's eyes widening in disbelief before his boyfriend's face flushed crimson.

Nobody spoke for the next few moments. With each growing moment of silence, Sebastian felt his heart sinking deeper and deeper.

"Oh my God! You posed nude?" The words came out as a whisper as Blaine stared wide-eyed at him. "You posed _NUDE_?"

"I can explain. It's not what you think." Sebastian fumbled, and he never fumbled. He cursed himself inwardly for being so nervous because really, he shouldn't have anything to be nervous about. He didn't do anything wrong. "My agent wanted me to expand my portfolio."

Blaine kept looking back and forth between Sebastian and the photos.

"These are artistic shoots to help us get work in other areas." Sebastian wanted to smack himself. It seemed like the more he tried to explain, the more suspicious it sounded. It wasn't like he slept with the photographers or did anything bad. It was really just a photoshoot. But somehow, having his boyfriend finding his nude photos just didn't look too good on paper. "Shit! I mean swimwear and underwear gigs. Or commercials that require us to show skins. Oh fuck! I don't mean porn, I mean—"

"They are hot!"

_Wait, what?_

"What?"

"You looked hot!" Blaine licked his lips. Sebastian didn't know when Blaine got so close to him but suddenly he could feel Blaine's breath hot against his face. "Wait, let me reword that. You look _fucking delicious_."

Upon hearing that, Sebastian breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"Well, I always look hot." Sebastian was torn between preening at the compliment and jumping Blaine's bones. It was always a battle of wills when it came to Blaine, especially when his boyfriend was the one putting the moves on this time. "Frankly, I don't think those photos do me justice."

"You're right, they don't." There was a predatory glint in Blaine's eyes, something that he had never seen before. "The real thing is much better."

"Would you like to experience the real thing then?" Sebastian knew where this was leading and he couldn't help but be pleased.

Blaine pressed his lips hard against Sebastian's in response.

"Does that answer your question?" Blaine threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and traced the shell of Sebastian's ear.

"Hell, yeah."

With those words, Sebastian turned his head to the side to capture Blaine's lips before pressing him down onto the carpet. As Sebastian started to rid themselves of their clothes, he decided that perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing to leave his portraits lying around after all.

(END)


End file.
